Vlogger Loki X Vlogger Reader :Mischief Night:
by KazzyKins
Summary: An Avengers AU where Loki and the reader are famous YouTube vloggers! I know Loki is a bit out of character but it's an AU, so oh well. I hope you enjoy this! Mischief Night is an informal holiday on which people engage in pranks and minor vandalism. While its name and date vary from place to place, it is most commonly held near the end of October to coincide with Halloween.


Who would have thought that the malevolent God of Mischief could be such a successful vlogger on YouTube? Along with the help of the Avengers, embarrassing punishments, and his newest friend, (Y/n) after a slow and gruelling year and a half, they finally managed to get Loki to see the good things of Earth.

After another few months, (Y/n) and the demi-god became a couple and fell completely in love with one another. But this wasn't your typical lovey-dovey relationship filled with romance, flowers and chocolate. Oh no. Their relationship was all about pranking each other again and again and again.

However, (Y/n) began to teach Loki how to use things like computers and phones (even some slang words) and he eventually became good at it. So he then began to use a camera to film his pranks and mischief; and in return his partner did too and uploaded them to YouTube. Surprisingly, they became very popular very quickly, so it became a regular thing to do.

Tonight, however, was the best prank war they'd been in for a very long time.

~~~~~

Loki held the camera up to the bathroom mirror and pressed record, a smile etched on his face.

"Alright, guys, before I start the vlog I just wanted to tell you that I pranked the Hell out of (Y/n) last night. The video should be up on the second channel right now; there's a link in the description so you can go check it out. By the way, Loki's Army, after all I had to get her back for smashing a freaking egg on my head. You can destroy the like button and spam the comments with "Loki's Army" and let (Y/n) know who's the king and the champ and I'll continue with the regular vlog...now!"

He gave a thumbs up to the camera along with a cocky grin before hitting the stop button. He smiled happily and went to the computer so he could edit together that clip and today's earlier footage...

~~~~~

It had started off with (Y/n) filming her cats. Coco, a female dark haired tabby was crouched on the floor licking her lips. (Y/n) knelt down and put the camera to the cat's eye level and filmed her cat. She giggled, the cat in front of her not ceasing to lick her lips with just staring up at her blankly. She laughed, "Look at her tongue, it so long! Haha.."

The film then cut to them being in the gym, it was dark outside so the lighting wasn't the best. (Y/n) had the camera facing her. She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes shone brightly with joy. "It's so good to be back in the gym!"

She then turned the camera to face Loki, who was in some plain black joggers and a light green hoodie that looked adorable on him. He put one earbud into his ear and looked into the camera. "My Gods, it's been over a month! I need to get back in shape, so I'm gonna run." He put the other ear bud in and stepped onto the treadmill while (Y/n) was singing in the background. "Gotta get it, get it done. Gotta get it, get good~".

The footage cut again to them in the car, still no pranks had happened yet, though...

This time it was Loki holding the camera and talking into it. "Hooooly crap! You know, it's been like a month since we last worked out." There was an "I know, right?" from beside him and he looked over at his girlfriend, who was now wearing his hoodie. He looked back at the camera scratching his head. "And that hurt!" He used his free hand that wasn't holding the camera to exaggerate his point. "Always the first week back in the gym hurts the most."

"Yeah, it did hurt. And it doesn't help because now I have a headache!" (Y/n) glared accusingly at her lover who just shrugged and said "So I may have tricked a few other gym-goers into arguing with each other. You've got to admit, it was pretty funny."  
>(Yn) sighed and jabbed him in the side playfully. "Yeah, until they started yelling."

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked at the camera but before he could speak, (Y/n) reached into his pocket and pulled a crumpled up tissue from it. "What's this...? Is this a used tissue? Does it have boogers on it?" She joked as Loki took it from her.  
>"Yes." He lied, and threw it at her. (Yn) shrieked and jolted back but Loki just say there and laughed his sexy-ass laugh.

(Y/n) whined, "Owwww, I hit my head!" Loki smirked. "By the Gods, it didn't really have any boogers on it! But I'm sorry...It wasn't boogers, though. I had a multi-vitamin wrapped in it so I put it in my pocket.

That "used tissue" joke was the spark that had just set off the fire that was Mischief Night.

Yet again, the footage cut; this time they were in a clothes store. Loki was once again holding the camera but (Y/n) was no where to be seen.  
>"Ok, guys, you have no idea how much I want this to be in my size..." He held up a onsie to the camera. It was just a normal onsie...except that it had the print of his armour on it and the hood had two little horns poking from the top. "I mean, it's definitely for me and it looks super comfortable but sadly it's only a children's size. It even has the attached foot things and a cape."<p>

Suddenly, (Y/n)'s teasing voice was heard from outside of the shot. "Babe, what do you mean? That _is_ your size!"  
>Loki rolled his eyes at her teasing and put it back on the rail. He looked back at the camera with puppy-dog eyes and a pout. "I really do wish it was in my size, though. I could use magic but not in the middle of a store. Damn. I mean, I know it's for children and all but I like it and I like being comfortable..." He pointed the camera towards the article of clothing and pointed at it. "And that's straight comfort, right there."<br>Loki turned around and saw (Y/n) standing there with a big grin. "I need to get my sister's little girl a birthday present.; she turns five today~" Loki picked up the onsie and held it up to her with a smirk. "You should get her this! She'd love it."

(Y/n) Let out a hearty laugh. "But that's for boys!"

The camera cut to Loki hiding behind a shelf full of socks as he spoke with a hushed voice. "This is a fun game you can play when you're at the store with someone..." He pulled a pair of socks off said shelf and looked around to make sure no one was looking before throwing them at (Y/n) and ducking behind the shelf again. When nothing happened he huffed, "Aw, I was so close to hitting her.." He picked up another pair and threw again, except this time she saw him and ducked out the way. "Dang it.." He breathed out.

He waited a while before trying again. This time he heard a surprised "Hey!" from his girlfriend and made a face of victory to the camera with a thumbs up.

The next time it cut, (Y/n) was filming Loki, whom was standing in front of her in an adult-sized Super Man onsie. He was also fiddling with a bit of his hair to give him self a sort of Super-Man hair style. "See, this is why people make fun of your hair.." (Y/n) said matter-of-factly. Loki huffed but started dancing around in the onsie. However, the moment ended when he made a movement and the crotch of the suit pressed against his ...crown jewels and he made a face of pain. (Y/n) laughed but Loki whined. "Gods, this is too small! I really want it, though...but I want the one of me though." He put his hands in the pockets and puffed out his cheeks.

Suddenly, (Y/n) had in idea and she went right up close to him. "See those people over there? Go and run past them, I _dare_ you!" This must have been payback for the tissue and the socks, then. "I'll walk past them, I won't run." Loki said as his crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"No, no, no, do it. Just run by them!"<p>

The people whispered something and they all turned around to look at the couple. One of them ventured over, a teenage girl with blonde hair. "Oh my God! You guys are from YouTube, right?! I watch your videos all the time!"

Loki laughed and took off the suit as (Y/n) said how she wanted to see their reaction as Loki ran by in a Super Man onsie and they all started laughing. "I wanted to see your reaction but now he's taken it off..." She said in a sad voice. Loki waved her off as the other people laughed. They said their goodbyes and left the store and stopped recording.

When they got home, they resumed filming when (Y/n)'s other cat, Pretzel was climbing all over Loki's helmet that he left on the table. "And this is why I can't leave my stuff out. They always get chewed up..." And sure enough, Pretzel began to chew on the point of one of the horns as if to spite him. Loki picked up his helmet and put it on his head then turned the camera to face him, giving it one of his signature insane smiles.

The film cut again and this time it was (Y/n) talking to it with a mischievous smirk and a quiet tone. "There's nothing quite like a good old Mischief Night prank..."  
>(Yn) went over to the cat's litter box and used a scooped to put sum fresh cat poop and litter into a paper bag. She then tied it up with string and went into the bathroom and set it in the floor. She then did a close up of the bag as she used a lighter to set it on fire. She waited until it started smoking a bit to run out of the bathroom and shriek. "Loki!"  
>"What?"<br>"Oh my God! Come here!"  
>"What is it?"<br>She yelled the top of her lungs. "Hurry!"  
>Loki responded sounding alarmed. "What' the matter?"<br>She continued in the same tone. "Come here, there's a fucking fire!"

Loki ran through to her looking distressed. "Where is it?!"  
>(Yn) pointed to the bathroom. "In there, hurry up!"

He went into the bathroom and looked down at the flaming bag before trying to stop it out with his foot. "(Y/n), you're such a fool! What did you do? And why did you do it in our house?!"  
>"Oh no...babe, you gotta put it out!" (Yn) tried to keep up the alarmed act but it was breaking, she was starting to laugh.  
>"I am putting it out! That was such a foolish idea, (Yn)." Even by now, Loki was starting to laugh at this, mostly because his companion was laughing now, and the bag wouldn't seem to go out completely.

Loki stopped for a minute to check the bottom of his sock for debris but started stomp on it again as the flame flared slightly. "Are you dumb?!"

(Y/n) couldn't stop laughing. "No, you're the dumb one~" "Wha-" "You're stepping on shit!"  
>Loki gave the camera and her a "you-can't be fucking serious" face and stopped as the fire finally went out.<p>

The next scene was (Y/n) squirting a big dollop of Loki's shaving cream into the palm of her hand. She turned the camera towards herself and smiled. "Tonight, the predetor will become the prey."

She quietly walked up behind her boyfriend who was sitting at the table eating, making no noise what so ever. When she was right behind him she shouted, "Hey, babe, I found it!"  
>Loki jolted and started. "Whoa, what the-?!" But before he could finish, (Yn) smacked him in the face with the hand full of shaving cream. He got up and turned to face her.  
>"Aw, what the fuck, (Yn)? I heard you creeping!" She did nothing but laugh so he continued. "Why are you doing this crap to me?"

"Mischief Night! Mischief Night! Mischief Niiiiight!" She sang and Loki advanced towards her like a tiger stalking it's prey. Before he could get there, though, (Y/n) fled the room.  
>Finally, the end of the vlog was close and Loki was in the bathroom holding the camera up in front of the mirror. "Alright, my Army, we're going to go to bed no...Well, I'm not going to bed, but (Yn) is...I'm gonna end the vlog, I'm gonna go upstairs and edit it. My latest prank video should be up soon, it's taking forever to do but hopefully it'll be up with this vlog. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

As he finished wrapping up the video he got a surprise. (Y/n) burst in through the door and jumped up, smacking an egg down on his head. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed and the camera faulted so it was half way towards the floor. (Y/n) burst out laughing.

Loki turned the camera towards him self. He had egg whites splattered all over his slicked back hair that was now sticky and messy. The egg shell was everywhere including his hair, clothes and the floor and the yolk was dripping drown his face.  
>"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"<p>

Even though (Y/n) was clutching her sides with laughter, she managed to wheeze out "It's mi..mischief night!" She laughed again while Loki just stared at the camera with a mix of anger and astonishment. Had this mortal girl _really_ just make him look _that stupid_?

Yes...yes she had. ;3


End file.
